


You've Changed

by RoguesCorner



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesCorner/pseuds/RoguesCorner
Summary: Cullen runs into someone he hadn't seen for years and hoped he wouldn't ever run into again.(Mild? Cullen/Hawke? If you Squint???? Enough to tag)





	You've Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I liked it enough to post it, my da2 knowledge is also so limited.

Skyhold had been a blessing to find, and though Cullen didn’t know him well he was thankful they had Solas around to take them here. He had found an appropriate office, though there was a hole in the ceiling, something he could get around to fixing no doubt (He did not get around to fixing it, not until the snow started to fall and it became a necessity not something to check off his to-do list when he had time.) He had requisitioned enough from the quartermaster to start making a home of the space, a desk, book shelve, places to keep his weapons, it was coming together. He had been facing the bookshelf, looking for a tome he had read in the circle on combat positions taught to mages something he knew he had, and he didn’t hear the door open.

There was a wolf whistle. “Lovely place you have here Knight-Captian, ah sorry, it’s commander now isn’t it?”

In an instant, he could have sworn he was back in Kirkwall. His body froze for a moment as he processed, realizing he was not a templar, not in that city, not that person anymore, before he turned.

“Hawke?” He said with a confused tone.

Brianna Hawke was standing in his office, the armour she wore back in Kirkwall as its Champion still adorned. Her hair had grown out, no longer a shaggy red mess on her head, but long on one side, the other shaved almost to the scalp.

“Yes it’s me, Rutherford, don’t cream your pants.” She said idly running her hand over the papers on his desk. Cullen blushed slightly.

“I didn’t realize Varric was in contact with you, from what he told Cassandra-”

“Varric tells a lot of people things, he’s an author first and a liar second why do you think we’re friends?” She said with a toothy grin and too much of Kirkwall was coming back at once.

“How...are you?” He said, searching for something to say.

“Oh you know, running around like a madwoman but what else is new.” Hawke paused, looking him once over. “So. Commander of the Inquisition. The same Inquisition led by a mage, that has aided the mage rebellion. You’ve fallen from grace commander.”

Cullen scoffed. “Please.”

“I mean to say you’ve certainly changed. Two years ago if you had the opportunity you would have had me hung.” Hawke continued stepping forward and getting into his personal space. “Take it that isn’t the same now?”

“People change Hawke, yes. I am not the same man I was back then. How I treated mages under Meredith, there isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t regret it if I could change it, I would but I was young and impressionable and lost.” Cullen said, trying his hardest not to snap. She had no right to come in here and accuse him.

Hawke took a step back. “I didn’t mean to offend you, Commander, simply put, I’m impressed, and thankful really.”

Cullen didn’t fully believe her, it was hard to, this was Hawke he was talking about. Her tongue was as sharp as her wit, she fell into every disaster in Kirkwall by accident and was possibly the most unlucky woman to ever live and he had brushed paths with the hero of Fereldan and now the Inquisitor.

But in the torch-lit room, he took a pause. She looked tired. Circles under her eyes, a new scar on her ear and cheek, her sharp features even more pronounced from restless days on the road. Perhaps he had been too harsh on her. Perhaps she had changed too.

“Thank you.” Was all he said.

Hawke smiled. “Not a problem, Varric said you were a good man now.”

She turned to leave, whatever goal she had visited him completed. Opening the door, she turned back. “Though I shouldn’t be surprised, I managed to turn Fenris on to mages it was only a matter of time I got to you too.” She said with a wink and a laugh before leaving his office.

Cullen only rolled his eyes, retracting his previous statement mentally. She hadn’t changed too much, she was still Hawke.


End file.
